


Lunarnyj Matros czyli Haraszyje Senshi Sailor Marks

by Grisznak



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comedy, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodia Sailor Moon, rozgrywająca się w realiach Związku Radzieckiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunarnyj Matros czyli Haraszyje Senshi Sailor Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Rzecz jest moim najstarszym fikiem, napisanym coś ok. 2000-2001 roku, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

Jasne łany żyta falowały niczym ocean na polach Kazamieckiego kołchozu. Dwie uśmiechnięte kołchoźnice stały, patrząc zachwycone jak oto wzrasta plon ich pracy.

\- Oby socjalizm w naszym pięknym kraju rósł równie pięknie jak to żyto - wyrwało się jednej z nich, wysokiej dziewczynie o długich, jasnych włosach splecionych w warkocze.

\- O tak, towarzyszko. Pod przewodnictwem sekretarza Breżniewa idziemy od sukcesu do sukcesu - odparła druga, niższa od niej, ciemnowłosa. Obydwie nosiły zielone, kołchozowe drelichy.

\- Hej, Katia, Wiera!

Odwróciły się. Drogą biegła Tania Usagaszwili, ich koleżanka. Kiedy była już blisko, obie dostrzegły, że na jej twarzy maluje się zmęczenie.

\- Co się stało, towarzyszko? - spytała Katia, dziewczyna o jasnych jak żyto na ukraińskich stepach włosach. - Znowu wyrobiłaś 200% normy?

\- Pewnie raczej naprawiała kombajn swoimi ślicznym rączkami - zauważyła, oblizując wargi Wiera, kołchoźnica o włosach ciemnych niczym kaukaska ropa.

Tania starała się złapać oddech, próbowała wesprzeć się na którejś z koleżanek. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by położyć ją na ramieniu Wiery, lecz ze zmęczenia nie trafiła i palce opadły na kształtną, chłopsko-robotniczą pierś kołchoźnicy. Wiera w pierwszej chwili zaskoczona nie zareagowała, tylko jej oczy wyfrunęły do przodu niczym sputnik, a serce zaczęło walić jak młot w Ust Ordyńskiej hucie, jednak Katia, której ojciec pracował w obwodowym komisariacie milicji, zawsze potrafiła właściwie zareagować. Chwyciła rękę Tani i szybko wykręciła ją do tyłu.

\- Jaaauu!! - Zawyła z bólu Tania. Jej rodzina przybyła tu niedawno z Gruzji i nie zdążyła jeszcze zdobyć zaufania, toteż takie gesty nie dziwiły jej. Zniosła ból z godnością kołchoźnicy.

\- Mogłabyś się opanować, towarzyszko! - Powiedziała Katia surowym głosem. - Takie zachowanie nie przystoi kołchoźnicy!

\- Tak jest! - Odparła Tania. - Wybaczcie mi proszę, jednak pędziłam do was jak najszybciej bo stało się coś strasznego!

\- Co?

\- Okradziono chlewik. Zniknęły dwa prosiaki.

Oburzenie tym niesłychanym czynem pojawiło się na twarzach obydwu dziewczyn.

\- Kto śmiał? - Wycedziła przez zęby Katia.

\- Może one tylko sobie gdzieś poszły? - Odważyła się zaproponować Wiera, jednak kiedy poczuła piekącą dłoń Katii na swoim policzku, doszła do wniosku, że się myli.

\- Towarzyszki! Musimy ustalić kto za tym stoi! - Powiedziała poważnym głosem Katia. - Właściwie to mam już nawet podejrzenie...

Wiera i Tania patrzyły na nią zachwycone. Katia uśmiechnęła się w myślach. Kiedyś matka wysłała ją do ojca z drugim śniadaniem, a na posterunku trwało właśnie przesłuchanie szubrawca, który ośmielił się ukryć zboże z rezerw państwowych. Zapamiętała wszystko co mówił i robił jej tata.

\- Jak myślisz, kto to zrobił? - Spytała Tania.

\- Czy pamiętacie kułaka, który mieszka za kołchozem?

Jakże mogły nie pamiętać? Kiedy wstępowały do Komsomołu już na pierwszym spotkaniu opowiadano im o wrogach ludu i jako przykład podawano Iwana Iwanowicza, kułaka, który jakimś cudem ocalał z okresu rozkułaczania wsi. Ten pasożyt społeczny miał 3 hektary pola, a to co na nich uprawiał zachowywał samolubnie dla siebie, zamiast dzielić się ze wszystkimi. Tak, on był zdolny to czegoś takiego.

\- Chodźmy sprawdzić! - Odezwała się z entuzjazmem Tania.

\- A jak nas złapie? - Wiera nie podzielała gotowości koleżanki. - On podobno zabija i zjada dzieci...

\- Towarzyszki, jeśli ów łajdak jest winny to naszym obowiązkiem wobec partii i klasy jest go ujawnić i ukrócić jego niecny proceder. Ruszajmy!

Skierowały się na zachód i wkrótce opuściły znajome pola kołchozu. Po drodze, by dodać sobie otuchy Wiera zaczęła nucić znaną im od przedszkola pień. Po chwili wszystkie trzy śpiewały zgodnie:

"Wyklęty, powstań ludu ziemi,

Powstańcie, których dręczy głód,

Myśl nowa blaski promiennymi

Dziś wiedzie nas na bój, na trud.

Przeszłości ślad dłoń nasza zmiata,

Przed ciosem niechaj tyran drży!

Ruszamy z posad bryłę świata,

Dziś niczym, jutro wszystkim my!"

Jakiś czas szły przez łąkę, gdy w końcu dotarły na wzgórze z którego widać było ten ropiejący wrzód na ziemi radzieckiej, jakim była zagroda kułaka.

\- To tu - szepnęła Katia. - Towarzyszki, bądźmy ostrożne.

Idąc wzdłuż płotu na czworakach nasze dzielne, radzieckie dziewczęta zbliżyły się do kułackich zabudowań. Obejście składało się z obory, w której kułak trzymał skradzione zapewne ludowi bydło, oraz z domu i kilku mniejszych budynków.

\- Świnie muszą być w jednym z nich - zawyrokowała Katia, odwracając się do skulonych obok niej koleżanek. Wiera, pewnie ze strachu przed kułakiem tuliła się do Tani. Objęła ją jedną ręka, zaś drugą złożyła na udzie. Gniewne spojrzenie Katii spłoszyła ją jednak i momentalnie odsunęła się od Tani.

\- Dobrze, towarzyszki, musimy sprawdzić co jest w tych budynkach.

\- Ale jak? Kułak może nas zauważyć! - Wiera drżała wypowiadając słowo "kułak".

\- To prawda, może... - Katia na chwilę zawiesiła głos. - Musimy jednak zaryzykować. Pamiętajcie, to dla partii i ludu.

Obydwie skinęły głowami, przy czym Wiera zrobiła się z lekka sina na twarzy. Katia jednak nie dostrzegła już tego, skradając się w kierunku upatrzonych budynków. Tania, jak cień ruszyła za nią, zaś Wiera, nie mając wyjścia poszła za nimi, zastanawiając się w międzyczasie, czy dałoby się kiedyś spotkać z Tanią na osobności. Minęły kurnik i dotarły do budynku z za którego drewnianych ścian słychać było chrumkanie.

Katia wyjęła z kieszeni scyzoryk, który otrzymała od ojca za wzorowe wyniki w nauce Marksizmu - Leninizmu i wydłubała dziurkę, po czym przyłożyła do niej oko.

\- Są - szepnęła do koleżanek. - Tam są nasze świnie.

\- Wracamy? - spytała Wiera, ledwo żywa ze strachu.

\- Nie, musimy je odbić, inaczej kułak gotów je zjeść lub ukryć.

\- Ho Ho Ho! Co ja widzę!!!

Wiera momentalnie straciła przytomność, gdy wszystkie trzy odwróciły się i ujrzały stojącego nad nimi kułaka. Był to wielki, potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o okropnym wyrazie twarzy.

\- Na przeszpiegi się przyszło, co? Zachciało się bawić w Pawkę Morozowa?

To mówiąc kułak chwycił je swoimi potężnymi dłońmi i otwierając drzwi chlewika wrzucił do środka. Tania i Katia zaryły twarzami w gnojówce, która pokrywała ziemię i nawet nie zdążyły się podnieść, kiedy spadła na nie Wiera. Ostry zapach nawozu szybko przywrócił jej świadomość, jednak kiedy zorientowała się co się stało, niewiele brakowało by ponownie stała się nieobecna duchem.

\- Odwagi, towarzyszki - powiedziała Katia, wycierając swój drelich z obornika. - Odnajdą nas. Socjalizm musi zwyciężyć.

\- Tak - odparła Tania, starając się doprowadzić do porządku. - Ale co jeśli on wcześniej...?

\- Nic nam nie zrobi! - Tania zachowywała pewność siebie. - Nie podniesie swych brudnych łap na córy Związku Radzieckiego.

\- A ja słyszałam, że on porywa dzieci i robi z nich kiełbasę i... - Wiera podniosła się i chciała się przytulić do Tani, jednak przez pomyłkę zamiast Tani objęła ręką różową szyję prosiaka.

\- Kwiiik! - Prosię, najwyraźniej zaskoczone szarpnęło się zaś równie zaskoczona Wiera podskoczyła do góry.

\- Uspokójcie się! - Rozległ się nagle głos, który nie należał do żadnej z nich ani też do kułaka.

\- Kto tu jest? - Spytała Katia nie dając po sobie poznać lekkiego strachu.

\- Nie bójcie się, moje kochane. Jestem tą, która wam pomoże.

\- Ale kim jesteś? - Nie przestała pytać Katia.

Z jednego z kojców wyszła duża, stara gruba maciora. Gdy otworzyła ryjek, dziewczyny zaskoczone usłyszały ludzki głos:

\- Nie bójcie się. Dość już długo na czystej radzieckiej ziemi kwitł ten chwast kułactwa. Jego dzisiejszy niecny występek przebrał miary jego okrucieństw wobec ojczyzny, na której ciele żywił się jak pasożyt. Przyjmijcie proszę te przedmioty, które dadzą wam siłę do walki o socjalizm.

To mówiąc maciora wyciągnęła racicę i podała każdej jakiś podarek. Katia dostała mały sierp, Tania nieduży młotek, zaś Wiera czerwoną książeczkę.

Jak mam tego użyć? - Spytała Tania, oglądając młotek.

\- Po prostu trzymaj go i wypowiedz odpowiednie słowa.

\- Słowa? Może "Młotku, siłę swą mi daj, by szczęśliwy był nasz kraj"?

Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, wokół niej zajaśniała dziwna aura a w tle rozległ się hymn związku radzieckiego:

"Niezłomny Związek wolnych republik

Zespoliła na wieki Wielka Rosja

Powstały w walce z woli ludu

Jedyny, potężny Związek Radziecki"

W tym czasie drelich Tani zmienił się w jasnozielony kostium pionierki, składający się z krótkiej spódniczki i obcisłego topu, z wielką czerwoną gwiazdą na piersiach. Na nogach miała długie, sięgające kolan gumofilce.

"Jestem wojowniczką o pokój i socjalizm, obrończynią ludu robotniczego i chłopskiego, Sailor Marks!" - Powiedziała z siłą.

Katia, widząc co się święci, nie chciała być gorsza. Chwyciła mocno swój sierp i powiedziała głośno:

\- Sierpie, kiedy będzie draka, daj mi moc by bić kułaka!

Po jej słowach otoczyła ją szkarłatna poświata, a towarzyszyła temu również znana dziewczynom od dziecka melodia:

"Skroś burze świeciło nam słońce swobody,

Nas wiódł wielki Lenin, wskazywał nam cel,

Wychował nas Stalin w wierności ludowi,

Do wielkich zapalał nas trudów i dzieł."

Jej ubranie zastąpił czerwony jak robotnicza krew kostium tego samego kroju co Tanii. Na głowie miała charakterystyczną czapkę.

"Jestem wojowniczką o pokój i socjalizm, obrończynią ludu robotniczego i chłopskiego, Sailor Lenin!"

Wiera patrzyła ogłupiała na koleżanki.

\- Ja też bym tak chciała...

\- Wypowiedz hasło - powiedziała maciora.

\- Książeczko moja mała, spraw bym ciuchy takie miała - powiedziała patrząc na odmienione dziewczyny. Katia już miała ją zganić za zbyt mało, jej zdaniem bojowe hasło, jednak nie zdążyła. Zagrały trąby, chlewik ponownie wypełniła poświata, zaś uszy wypełnia pieśń:

"Okrzepła nam armia w bitewnym mozole.

Najeźdźców zmieciemy, zetrzemy ich ślad!

My w bitwach stanowim o losach pokoleń,

My sławą okryjem ojczysty kraj Rad!"

Wiera patrzyła z otwartymi szeroko ustami, kiedy jej ubiór zmieniał się. Na nogach pojawiły się bawełniane rajstopy, zaś uda opasała króciutka spódniczka w kolorze niebieskim. Błękitna jak radzieckie niebo była tez góra a także gumofilce.

"Jestem wojowniczką o pokój i socjalizm, obrończynią ludu robotniczego i chłopskiego, Sailor Stalin!"

\- Ale ładniuuuuutkie - zapiszczała, zapominając o godności kołchoźnicy, jednak Katia, przy pomocy uderzenia w mig przypomniała jej.

\- Naprzód! - krzyknęła Sailor Marks. - Do walki o wolność i socjalizm! - To mówiąc wycelowała swój młot w drzwi chlewika i uderzyła w nie. Jak faszyści pod ciosami Armii Czerwonej kierowanej przez genialnego Stalina, tak drzwi chlewika rozpadły się na kawałki. Dziewczęta wyszły na zewnątrz a za nimi wybiegły uwolnione świnie.

\- Wracajmy do kołchozu - powiedziała Sailor Stalin. - Pochwalimy się naszymi nowymi ciuchami!

\- Nie - twardym głosem zaprzeczyła Sailor Lenin. - Musimy wyplenić Zło!

W tej chwili drzwi domu otworzyły się a przed wojowniczkami stanął kułak we własnej osobie.

\- Wydostałyście się? Nie szkodzi, zaraz was zamknę z powrotem! - To mówiąc skierował się ku nim. Sailor Marks zareagowała pierwsza.

\- Nie zbliżaj się, kułaku! Ukażę cię w imieniu ludu!

Uniosła się w powietrze a z jej młotka promieniowała moc stwórcza socjalizmu.

\- W imieniu klasy robotniczej, poczuj ból!

Strumień socjalistycznej świadomości uderzył w kułaka. Jego głowa zajaśniała od nagłego napływu marksizmu - leninizmu, który w skondensowanej formie trafił prosto do jego umysłu. Sailor Marks opadła delikatnie na ziemię, wiedząc, że zrobiła co konieczne.

\- Nigdy już nie będzie wrogiem klasy robotniczej - powiedziała do koleżanek. - Moja moc zmieniła go w idealnego socjalistę.

\- Ale fajnie - podskoczyła i zaklaskała w dłonie Sailor Stalin, po czym podbiegła do Sailor Marks i uściskała ją, wsuwając przy okazji dłoń pod jej krótką spódniczkę. Marks, zaskoczona nie protestowała a Stalin sama była zdziwiona tym, że właśnie trzecia z nich nie przerwała jej. Wyjaśnienie przyszło po chwili.

Stodoła, w której kułak miał trzymać kradzione bydło, zatrzęsła się i rozpadła na drobne kawałki. Z jej zgliszcz uniósł się potężny kształt. Miał on rogi i ogon, zaś zamiast rąk liczne macki. Na ego piersiach widniała znienawidzona czerwono - biało - niebieska flaga złożona z gwiazd i pasów.

\- To demon kapitalizmu! - Krzyknęła Sailor Lenin.

Demon strząsnął z siebie resztki stodoły i spojrzał na wojowniczki. Jego macki wystrzeliły ku nim.

"Nie waż się czynić zła, demonie dolara i coca - coli! Ukażę cię w imieniu Stalina"

Sailor Stalin, najwyraźniej wściekła na demona, który przerwał jej igraszki z Marks ruszyła do ataku. Uniosła czerwoną książeczkę i otworzyła ją:

\- Siło dialektyki materialnej, uderz!

Fale energii w kształcie kartek pomknęły w kierunku demona. Jego macki opadły posiekane przez nie na drobne kawałki.

Potwór zaryczał wściekle z bólu.

\- Moja kolej! - Krzyknęła Sailor Lenin i wycelowała w demona sierp.

\- Na potęgę sojuszu robotniczo - chłopskiego! Mocy przybywaj!

Sierp wykreślił w powietrzu skomplikowany wzór, po ukończeniu którego strumienie mocy utworzyły czerwoną gwiazdę. Sailor Lenin wykonała swym sierpem ruch i gwiazda pomknęła w kierunku demona.

Potężny wybuch, który towarzyszył trafieniu na chwilę oślepił wszystkich. Gdy Tania odzyskała przytomność, stwierdziła, że leży na klepisku przed domem kułaka i znowu ma na sobie swoje normalne ciuchy. Nadal jednak w dłoni trzymała młotek. Wstała i rozejrzała się. Wiera i Katia również powoli wracały do świata żywych. Kułak, choć wciąż półprzytomny od skondensowanej dawki marksizmu leninizmu, żył.

\- Ojej, co się stało z tymi fajnymi ciuchami? - Odezwała się pełnym zawodu głosem Wiera.

\- Zawsze możecie ponownie przyzwać wasze moce - usłyszały głos starej maciory, która właśnie wyszła z chlewika. - Jednak zadziałają one tylko wtedy, kiedy zagrożony będzie socjalizm, lud albo Związek Radziecki.

\- W takim razie wracajmy - powiedziała Katia, chowają swój sierp do kieszeni. - Trzeba poinformować odpowiednie organy o zbrodniach tego niegodziwca - mówiąc to wskazała na kułaka.

\- Ale on już będzie dobry - przerwała jej Tania. - On już nie będzie szkodził! To nie jego wina, że taki był! To ten demon...

\- Mylisz się, towarzyszko! Demon po prostu znalazł tego, który był najbardziej podatny na jego wpływ. Jestem pewna, że służba bezpieczeństwa weźmie pod uwagę jego zmianę, ale i tak musi on ponieść karę.

\- Skoro tak.... - Tania odwróciła się do Wiery. - Hej, wracajmy już!

Ponownie we trzy ruszyły przez piękne radzieckie pola i łąki, malowane zbożami, nucąc słowa pieśni:

"Rządzący światem samowładnie

Królowie kopalń, fabryk, hut

Tym mocni są, że każdy kradnie

Bogactwa, które stwarza lud.

W tej bandy kasie ogniotrwałej

Stopiony w złoto krwawy pot.

Na własność do nas przejdzie cały,

Jak należności słusznej zwrot."


End file.
